Seto Vessalius
"While I'm powerless... I want to help others for my own satisfaction." |-| Kami Jewel (S4) = |katakana = せと ベザリウス|romaji = Seto bezariussu|age = 12 (Past) 315 (Actuallity but he looks 15)|Species = Creature of Eden|gender = Male|birthday = 2nd of December|Zodiac = Sagittarius ♐|Height = 1'67 cm|hair color = Black (Idol Appearance) Silver (Celeb Kami Jewel)|eye color = Turquoise|family = Moffun - Husband in the future Alexander & Fuyuki Vessalius - twins sons in the future Sayuri - daughter in the future|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = Swear To~|brand = Pandora Hearts|type = Celeb|seiyuu = |manager = Moffun|home = A Deluxe Room of Parajuku|singer = Xesc13primero|imagecolor = Turquiose}} Seto Vessalius (せと ベザリウス Seto Bezariussu) is a celeb-type idol from Pripara Idol Academy and his favorite brand is Pandora Hearts. He's the main character of Xesc13primero and the holder of the Celeb Kami Jewel, an item from his series, Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie. He's in a unit called H✰ppiness B♡uquet along with Laura Hasegawa, the one evolved into H✰ppiness B♡uquet De♩uxe alongside with Moffun. His representative color is Turquiose. Appearance Inside Pripara He's a young teenage that has skin like white snow, long straight hair with a straight band of the color of dark ash and turquoise calm eyes. He usually wears whatever royal-gothic type of clothes. Kami Jewel As celeb kami jewel idol, he changes to have white-silver hair with a straight bang tied into twin curly pig-tails. Outside He's a young teenage of a little tanned skin. He has got excited colored tourquise eyes, dark brown middle hair and usually wear formal clothes. Personality He's rather an introverted and a little tsundere boy who can be seen really cool and gorgeous if he wants to. He usually tends to worry too much about unnecessary things to the point of changing the meaning of else's words making him to feel bad about himself. He has trust with himself in everything except with relationships with other people, the reason why still he doesn't believe his affect feelings are mutuals. Althought he dreams about making everybody happy who he wants to make happy on top of that is himself. The mixed feelings of Promania when he felt alone and the fact he tends to get depressed makes him don't wanting other people feel the same he has lived throw. For that, he's sure he would do anything to don't let it happen. History He was born in Eden and there he lived normally as a baby until The Temple was attacked and Moffun ran away with him in his arms but at the end Moffun without knowing what to do, reached the Earth and left Seto in the door of the Vessalius. Some years later, he turned into a just Romanian 7 year old human boy of the 17th century (XVII) living in Slobozia, a city in Romania, Europe. He lived with his father, the main head of the Vessalius family, an important aristocratic family of Romania and with his mother. The two of them never were with Seto so he always spent his days alone in an empty house. The day he turned 12, they family made a celebration party for the aristocracy and there, something happened, a group of black hooded interrupted the party going after him. At the moment they revealed the reason they were there Moffun took Seto and they ran away together trying to escape from them getting separated and then Seto ending in a mountain where his most precious object, a golden Jewel in form of a heart, started to shine and at that momment one of that hooked people from before appeared and cut his back with a knife 'causing him injuries. When trying to escape from him while bleeding and thinking he would die he fell through a hole into a dark like room, there, when he was about to pass out Seto heard the voice of a woman that said her name was "Alice". Information Units= Main Units * H✰ppiness B♡uquet: This is his main Unit formed along with Laura Hasegawa. They are the n#1 of Promania and surroundings, even they're realy famous in all Europe and a little part of Asia and Africa. But now they're starting to get famous in another part of Asia. * H✰ppiness B♡uquet De♩uxe: This is his secondary main unit along with Laura and Moffun. They are at the same 1# position as Happiness Bouquet in the Top Idol Ranking of Promania. Secondary Units * PENT✰GRAM: This unit was created 'cause the Ancient Kami Jewels. After the 5 holders made them shine they decided to make a unit. * Shiny Cl♣ver: This unit was made when Milana asked to make a unit and the members of these accepted. |-| Relationships= Main Relationships * Laura Hasegawa: She's found him in the sanctuary awakaned him in Promania. She was his only friend apart from Moffun and Klein. Although at first they didn't connect at all they started to get well after a lot of things and decided to make a unit to bring happiness to everyone, Happiness Bouquet. * Moffun: They first met in the sanctuary after Seto awakaned. Seto and Laura found a big Jewel from where he came out. From that day Moffun was always by his side. After discovering he was Mr. W he realized his feeling for him and now they're dating. * Alice: She's his savior. She saved his life by turning him into a Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid after that hooked people attacked him. *'Other Relationships' |-| Significant Coords= *'Holy Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord' - Main Cyalume Coord *'Pandora Hearts Cyalume Coord' - Happiness Bouquet Cyalume Coord *'Happiness Bouquet Coord' - Happiness Bouquet Coord *'Aristocratic European H Coord' - Hapquet Deluxe Main Coord *'Celeb Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord' - Pentagram Main Coord *'Ethnic Peacock Feather Coord' - Crest Form Main Coord |-| Trivia= * He debuts at the roleplay series in Episode 282. *His rank is the Unmei Class. * He shares his brand with Alice and Moffun. **Later, it was revealed Alice was his mother and the designer of this brand. * He's the first son of the Vessalius Family, a big important aristocratic family of S. XVII in Romania. That's why he's Celeb Type. * He owns a Kami Jewel, a Cyalume Mic Jewel, a Crest, Falulu Deluxe Ribbon and the Celeb Dark Gem. * He could change his type by using the Kami Jewels but after the jewels choosed their users he can't. * He represents his user, Xesc13primero. * He's the first to get the Radiant Aura and the Golden Bunny Magician Coord. * He in reality doesn't mind about his rank. *He loves pasta * He wasn't good with studies first but after remembering his past it seems he's super inteligent. *If you dare to give him artichoke to eat he will spit on your face. * He started going out officially with Moffun at episode 381. *Tho it's said he's a half vampire, his usser always forgets about it and it became something of minor importance. |-| Others= * Lives List: Seto Vessalius/Lives * Prism Jumps List: Seto Vessalius/Prism Jumps * Edits Image Gallery: Seto Vessalius/Image Gallery * Arcade Image Gallery: Seto Vessalius/Image Gallery/Page2 * Video Gallery: Seto Vessalius/Video Gallery Category:Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Xesc13primero Category:Male Category:Divine Idol Category:Prism Voice Category:ParaPrincess Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN) Category:Non-human Category:Original Character Category:Pandora Hearts User Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie Characters Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series Category:LGBT Characters